


Chocolate Bar

by Skullszeyes



Series: Day One [5]
Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, Telekinesis, mention of dylan faden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jesse grabs herself something to eat, but is caught red handed.
Relationships: Casper Darling & Zachariah Trench, Jesse Faden/Emily Pope
Series: Day One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Chocolate Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I miss playing Control. I moved from my mother's house, so I can't play it anymore on the ps4 my younger brother has. :/ I didn't even beat the game. So, I'm just watching the DLC's on yt. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This fic is not edited, I wrote it quickly. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Jesse pressed the button on the vending machine, and yawned, waiting for her snack to pop out at the bottom.

“He’s in one of his moods again,” an employee whispered to another as they both walked by.

_Who’s in a mood?_

Unfortunately, all she could think of was Dr. Darling. She knew it was him the moment they said those words, but she also knew it could be the Director.

They didn’t know yet, or maybe this is why he was in _one of his moods_ again. Either way, Jesse reached down for her chocolate bar and walked after the employees. Her red hair tied up in a low pony tail wasn’t going to fool anyone. She even dressed herself in one of those white shirts everyone seems to wear, and pants that actually fit her.

It was kind of weird, but she didn’t mind, at least she knew that one of Emily’s clothes actually fit her, and in came in handy. Finally.

Jesse walked down the hall and made a right turn, only to come face-to-face with the last person she wanted to talk too.

Zachariah Trench.

A cigarette sat between his lips, and his dark eyes almost penetrated her as Jesse took another small bite from her bar.

He took the cigarette from his mouth after taking a drag. He looked disappointed, then again, he always looked like that. “You’re not supposed to be mingling with the employees, P7,” Trench said, then gesturing her to follow him.

_Well, shit, there goes my day._

Jesse glanced back and spotted two of the employees who she was trailing, both of their mouths were open, but when they noticed her looking, they continued their way down the hall.

“I wasn’t mingling with anyone,” Jesse said, catching up to the Director. “I wanted a chocolate bar, but Darling kept saying no, so I—”

“Disobeyed an order, again,” Trench said with a rasp. He really needed to stop smoking cigarette’s.

She wrinkled her nose at the acrid scent. “I was gonna go back.”

“When?” he asked.

Jesse suppressed rolling her eyes. They were always like this whenever she escaped her containment cell. Not like her brother ever tried to escape, but lately, he’s been unresponsive towards Jesse. So, she had to find other entertaining things and people to ease the stuffiness of her so-called room.

“After I was finished my chocolate bar,” said Jesse as they walked down another corridor toward the staircase. The walls and floors all blended together, even though there were names to each part of the Oldest House. The other thing she’d rather not say to them is that ever since growing up in this place, it was just another version of home to her. Dylan, not so much. Maybe he felt it too at some point, but now he wanted to explore the outside, not like that was an option for either of them.

Jesse had little desire to leave. Yet, she hated the containment cell that she’s reduced too. Even though the chocolate bar was a reprieve from the same old stuff she ends up dealing with on her own, or with a few doctors and scientists, at least she was able to breathe at one point or another.

“Are those Emily Pope’s clothes?” Trench asked as they ascended the staircase.

She looked down at the shirt and pants, then frowned at his question. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.” Ah, the lie did little to help her confusion when it came to his question. “Why do you ask?”

“You two have been getting closer, and I’ve been thinking of lessening that closeness.”

Jesse blinked. “All this because I went out to grab a chocolate bar?”

“And what money did you use to get that chocolate bar?” Trench asked as they continued down another hall, and for some reason, they found themselves in Trench’s office.

Jesse closed the doors behind her, then took another bite of her bar. “I didn’t steal anyone’s money,” she said, still confused.

Trench sat down behind his desk, then called Casper Darling to his office. He seemed to be arguing on the other line until Trench hung up and stared at Jesse with an almost deadpan expression. Or possibly...Trench was getting more frightening lately.

“I thought we told you about leaving your room.”

“Room?” she asked, grimacing at the name. “I don’t get to see Dylan, I don’t talk to anyone besides Emily, and you want me to sit there and do nothing.”

“I want you to listen when you’re told to do something,” said Trench, his voice lowering into a dangerous territory. It was bad enough that Trench and Darling have arguments all the time, Jesse wasn’t sure if she’d win this, or come out of this unscathed.

Jesse decided to give up and eat her chocolate bar while Trench went about reading documents and files until Dr. Darling pushed open the doors and closed them with a sharp sound. He had sweat on his face, and his eyes were a little wild as he glanced to Trench, then to Jesse.

“P7,” he said, almost aghast at her appearance within the room. “What are you wearing?”

Jesse sighed. “Oh great...not you too,” she mocked, knowing that Darling would eventually say something as she crinkled the plastic in her hand. “Is there anything else you’d like to criticize while I’m here?”

“A lot, actually,” said Darling, then he stepped back, opened the door and gestured for someone to enter. “Right now, I want to talk to Trench, so you’ll have to wait in your room until then.”

Jesse stood, ignoring the plastic falling from her hand as she glared at Darling who comfortably ignored her, “Room? Are you serious—Emily, hey...look, your clothes do fit me.”

Emily smiled sheepishly from where she stood, then her cheeks had a bit of pink when Darling glanced back at her. “Yes, Jesse, they do look nice on you, but I really think this is not the right time to flaunt the clothes.”

“Bad timing, but that’s how it is,” Jesse said with a sigh as she went with Emily willingly.

Before the door closed behind the two of them, she heard Darling’s faint voice. “We’ll still have to separate them, I’d like our work to be professional.”

And Trench letting out a strange sound akin to a scoff. “Professional? When it comes to you?”

Jesse sighed, and smiled at Emily. “Want to buy me a chocolate bar before we head back?”

Emily’s hand came down along Jesse’s arm, then their fingers intertwined. “Of course, we can share one before I take you back to your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, they can't take Emily away from Jesse. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
